A Turn of Events: Relena’s Story
by Jamaican Insanity
Summary: I'm working on it. Give a girl a break will ya.Ok Relena is kidnapped(what elas is new) and experimentedon, blah, blah, blah, blah. Please read it already.(title may change)


Gundam Wing

So I don't own Gundam Wing.

But I want to, but I ain't got no money.

Gundam Wing

A Turn of Events: Relena's Story

Part 1

AC 199

Somewhere in Space

Relena sat on the cold hard floor of the dark cell she was thrown in an hour ago.She had no idea what was going on, or why she was brought there.But the one thing she was sure of, was the fact that her kidnappers were the members of the ruthless terrorist organisation called Omega Thirteen (O-13).She was surprised that she was still alive; after all they have tried to kill her several times before.Whatever they had in mind she hoped they would get it over with as soon as possible.

Not too far from her cell, the new leader of Omega Thirteen watched the Foreign Minster on the camera monitor from the observation room.

"Beautiful," he whispered, "so beautiful."He reached out and slide his fingers the against screen, "And now you belong to me."Then he turned around and left the room, "Good night my sweet." He whispered.

Earth

Terrace Securities/ Preventor Office 183

8th floor

Heero was sitting in front of the computer trying to figure out where the new Omega Thirteen base was located.He had an uneasy feeling that he was going to need the information real soon.He also had this strange feeling that something was very wrong with Relena, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But the feeling had something to do the Omega Thirteen.Information about the terrorist organisation and its former locations came up on the screen.Then the door to his office opened and Keith Newman walked in, he was a new perventer recruit.

"Hey Heero, I need your help with something." Keith said.

Heero looked up from his computer screen and glared at Keith.Keith (who didn't know Heero very well) took this as a good sign and continued to talk, "You see, I'm trying to impress this girl but she's doesn't seem to know that I exist and there is also the Perventer Ball that's coming up and I really want to ask her to go but…"

Keith's voice trailed off when he noticed that Heero was not paying any attention to anything he said.But he didn't care he began to talk again.Heero who had just about enough of this guy opened his desk drawer and pulled out his gun.'_This guy is even more annoying than Dou.'_ Heero thought.He then pointed the gun at Keith.

"Leave!" Heero said.Keith's eyes almost popped out the their sockets and he quickly ran out of Heero's office Slamming the door behind him.Heero almost grinned (almost), but the door opened again this time it was Duo.Heero immediately pointed his gun at him, "Get out." He said.

"Sorry Buddy no can do." Duo said grinning, as he was use to Heero pointing a gun at him.

"It was worth a try." Heero said sarcastically as he lowered the weapon."What do you want Dou?"

Dou's grin quickly disappeared, and it was quickly replaced by a frown, "Heero, Relena has being kidnapped."

9th floor

"Where the hell is she?" Lady Une said pacing the office of Preventor Cobra, who was also known as Dale Newman."She was supposed to be here three hours ago." 

"Don't worry Lady Une, I'm sure Vice Foreign Minister Dorlan has a very good reason for being so late." Dale said.He was seated at his desk watching Lady Une pacing in the centre of his office.There were two other people in the room with them, they were Steve Greg, Preventor Jade and Francine Kelp, Preventor Hawk.

"Calm down Lady Une, and try to sit down before you ware a hole in the ground."Steve said.Lady Une stopped long enough to give him a glare; that would kill a man if it could.Steve cringed in fear, Francine snickered she has never seen Steve like this before.He was always bragging about how he was afraid of nothing and all this woman did was look at him and he began shaking in his boots.Then the door burst open and Sally Po ran in, from the expression on her face something was very wrong.

"She's gone!" Sally exclaimed trying to catch her breath, "Relena has Been Kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Ever one exclaimed.

***************************

Here we are that is that the first chapter is over and done with.SO please, Please tell me what you think.


End file.
